battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Huang Shuyi
Agent''' Huang "Hannah" Shuyi''' (Chinese: 黄书欹) is a Chinese Secret Service agent in Battlefield 4 and Battlefield 4: Countdown to War. She joins Tombstone squad to protect high-value individual Jin Jié, but becomes friends with the Tombstone members. Biography Born in a remote village in 1985, Hannah was brought up in a strict family that required absolute obedience and for one to know their place. Hannah later traveled to America where she studied at Harvard where she later met Jin Jié. She returned to China after news reached her that her father had been diagnosed with cancer and had, at most, four months to live. It was then that her father persuaded her to join the Ministry of State Security, much to her dislike, but with her father's ailment, and the fact that refusing would mean insulting him and all he stood for, she joined the MSS. Countdown to War Hannah was tasked by the Ministry of State Security to detain Kovic for questioning following his meeting with Cutler at the US Consulate. Before Kovic could enter his apartment at the French Concessions in Shanghai, Hannah and other MSS operatives pulled up next to him in a black Benz Mercedes SUV and abducted him, taking him to the MSS Shanghai Headquarters, known as the "Golfball". Kovic was then taken to interrogation by Hannah, who then reviewed his previous history with him. During the interrogation, however, Kovic revealed that Hannah actually had no idea why he was in Shanghai and that she was just doing a fake interrogation to buy time. Her immediate expression thereafter proved Kovic's theory. Kovic then asked when he could go home as he had had an extremely long day, only for Hannah to reply he was going home, to Washington DC the next morning. As Kovic was being dragged out of the building, he yelled back at Hannah, stating she had to notify the US Consulate first, only for Hannah to smile and tell him they already did and that the Consulate did not object to it. Hannah then proceeded to take Kovic back to his apartment one more time so that he could gather some personal belongs before he would be taken to the Pudong Airport and extradited back to the United States. While on the car ride back to the French Concessions, Kovic questioned Hannah for the true reason for his deportation. While Hannah refused to speak, Kovic stated that the reason for his deportation was that he was the only survivor of the incident at the Chinese/North Korean border and that Hannah's bosses were well aware of this, that they kept her out of the loop because they didn't trust her. Despite that, Hannah still refused to respond to Kovic, only speaking to tell him exactly what he could pack from his apartment. Upon arriving at the French Concessions, however, it was revealed that Kovic's apartment was on fire. Kovic then broke free from Hannah and her detail, only to run into his apartment complex to help his neighbors and to see what was exactly had happened. Chasing after Kovic, Hannah found him in his apartment bedroom where the fire had started, revealing that Kovic's girlfriend, Louise, had been shot while sleeping in the bed and was then subsequently set on fire by the shooter to fake a suicide. Seeing Kovic distressed and realizing that someone had meant to kill him instead of his girlfriend, Hannah took Kovic to a hotel to sleep it off for two days. Kovic then persuaded her to allow him to catch the person responsible for Louise's death, to which Hannah agreed. After going to see her parents in her village, Hannah proceeded to head back to the MSS to speak to the Director and decided to try and explain to him that Kovic was now her asset and that she would keep him under raps. Hannah was later charged with protecting Chinese candidate Jin Jié. Before the events of the game, she brought Jin Jié to her family in a remote village in China, wanting to bring them hope. However, the next day, Chinese special forces sent by Jié's political enemy, Admiral Chang, arrived. Not only did they kill her entire family, but they burned the entire village down and left Jié with a critical head injury. Battlefield 4 Tombstone first meets Hannah at the Zhi Yu Towers, the squad being told earlier that she was one of the three VIPs to save, along with Kovic and her husband—a wounded man with bandages covering his head. She shows gratitude towards Tombstone for coming, and apprehension towards Pac when he tries to talk to the husband. In the botched evacuation that follows—in which Hanna's husband was shot in the stomach—Tombstone and the VIPs parted ways, as the latter made their escape aboard a stolen helicopter from the top of the Towers. On the USS Valkyrie in the South China Sea, Recker came across Hannah being frustrated with the Marines guarding the medical bay. After Pac lets her through, she talks with the doctor aboard her husband's condition, staying with him because she claimed to have a medical degree. After Tombstone escaped the disabled USS Titan with vital intel and return to the USS Valkyrie, they find Hannah fighting two Chinese soldiers in hand-to-hand combat. By the time Pac finally breaches the door, Hannah had already incapacitated the soldiers, which makes Irish suspicious of her. Even though Kovic orders her to escape, she joins Tombstone as they fight to retake the Valkyrie, showing a great deal of combat knowledge. After Kovic is mortally wounded in the ensuing battle, he tells Tombstone that Garrison needs to trust Hannah. Garrison assigns Hannah to Tombstone for a mission to blow up an airfield in Singapore. However, as Hannah's loyalties were still in question—and the fact that he was kept in the dark about Hannah's new assignment and the plan—Irish openly expressed his distrust in her, saying that he has "a problem with liars!". After the Valkyrie missiles destroy the airfield, Hannah seemingly betrayed Tombstone and brought the Chinese PLA to them after crashing a stolen jeep during the escape from the airfield. She subsequently followed the PLA to the Kunlun Mountains, where Irish and Recker would be tortured then held in. In the prison break that followed, Hannah—who figured out that it was Dima, Recker and Irish's doing—followed the clean-up squad (which included Bohai) tasked with eliminating the escapees. After catching them at the main gate, Hannah eliminated the squad while their attention was on Recker and the others, thus saving the trio. Irish attacks her, still enraged by Hannah's betrayal and Pac's apparent death, until she finally explains herself (thanks to Dima intervening): she is a Chinese Secret Service agent tasked with protecting Jin Jié, who had been posing as Hannah's husband to protect him. As they exit the prison and enter the cold, open air, Hannah returned Recker's tactical binoculars back to him, much to Irish's visible surprise. Later on, Hannah revealed to Irish and Recker her story about her family and village being destroyed by Chang's men. Mortified, Irish apologizes to Hannah for not trusting her; she accepts it, reminding him of something he'd told her in Singapore: "Trust is earned". As Tombstone reached Tashgar, they met with Molina and his fellow Marines in a hideout. Irish's stand towards Hannah shows to have softened when he introduces her as "good people". After Molina directs them to Old Town, they meet with Major Greenland. They strike a deal with her: if they can destroy the Russian-controlled dam, where SAMs were threatening Marine air units, Greenland will provide them with westbound transportation. Seeing the dam and its damaged area, Irish tells them that they will need to "gut it from inside" by planting the charges at the destroyed section. Hannah asks if Irish has an engineering degree, and reveals that she indeed possesses a medical degree when he says, "I got an engineering degree like you got a medical degree." After Tombstone destroys the dam, the structure collapses, dropping all three into the ensuing flow. After things come to a standstill, Hannah saves Irish from being trapped in a pile of "something we'll never talk about again" before finding Recker. Greenland fulfills her part of the deal, supplying a gunship plane going west towards the USS Valkyrie, which had earlier unwittingly entered the Suez Canal right in the middle of a full-on battle between the Chinese and American navies. Hannah helps Irish, jokingly telling him to aim any puke on the enemies below. Once Tombstone parachutes onto the Valkyrie, they begin fight they way inside, eventually reuniting with Pac, Garrison, and Jin Jié. After Jin Jié halts all hostilities, Chang orders the USS Valkyrie to be destroyed. Tombstone races for a RHIB to set off for Chang's battleship. On the way, Pac and Irish ask Hannah if she and Jié are married or not; she replies with, "I'm married to what he stands for"; and that until things change for the better, she will keep fighting. Reaching Chang's warship, Hannah, Recker, and Irish enter its blind spot, unhindered by any further enemy movement, and had proceeded to plant charges to detonate and destroy the battleship. However, just as Tombstone grapples to safety, Hannah realizes that the charges did not detonate. Recker must then decide whether to give his extra C4 to Hannah or Irish so they can detonate the charges that have failed on the PLAN destroyer to save the Valkyrie and Jin Jié, but sacrificing either of them in the process. If Hannah plants the charge, Irish will commend her for fighting for "every fucking thing she believed in." If Irish goes in her stead, she will tell Recker that Irish's sacrifice was not in vain. However, if Chang destroys the Valkyrie, Hannah will state that even if one could kill people, they "can't kill an idea."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGuncbV7oIU Gallery HannaHuangShuyi.jpg|High-resolution render of Hannah. Hannah_Battlelog_Portrait.png|The Battlelog portrait of Hannah. 1.4_I-3_Hannah.jpg|Side-view of Hannah. irish and hannah.jpg|Irish (left) and Hannah (right). irish and hannah suez.jpg|Irish and Hannah in the beginning of Suez. HannaTrailer.png|Hanna in the end of the 17-minute gameplay trailer. Hannah Tashgar.jpg|Hannah in Tashgar. hannah betrayal.jpg|Hannah betrays Tombstone. Hannah Model 2.jpg|Hannah character model. Hannah Model.jpg|Hannah character model aboard the Valkyrie. Trivia *She was revealed through concept art and a theme song composed for her.Battlefield 4 Soundtrack - Hanna's Theme (2013) - YouTube - retrieved July 18, 2013 *Although silent throughout the campaign, Recker seems to be friends or on friendly terms with Hannah, as seen in Singapore when she apologized to him for betraying Tombstone. However, earlier in the mission, she suggested leaving Recker when he was pinned against a car, much to Irish's disapproval. *She claims to hold a medical degree in the levels "South China Sea" and "Tashgar." *Her nickname was originally spelled "Hanna." *According to her dog tag, she was born on April 12, 1985; this makes her thirty-five years old during the events of the War of 2020. *Her weapon of choice seems to be the P90 throughout the campaign. *Her blood type according to her vest in Tashgar is A-negative. However, her blood type on her dog tag is O-negative. *An unlockable portrait of Hannah can be unlocked for Battlelog through Battlepacks. *In Battlefield 4: Countdown to War, she appears to be hated by her handlers. *Aboard the ''Valkyrie, ''she has a circular patch on her arm with "Air Force Special Forces" written around it and the Special Forces distinctive unit insignia. References Category:Characters of Battlefield 4 Category:Characters of Battlefield 4: Countdown to War